


But Now I'm Found

by kalesrebellion (Kdona3)



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: After The Crash, Daddy Curtis Everett, F/M, long lost loves, way too many children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdona3/pseuds/kalesrebellion
Summary: Months after the crash Curtis reminisces about how you came back into his life and changed it forever.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Kudos: 9





	But Now I'm Found

Curtis stood leaning up against the door frame watching her get dressed in the light of the fireplace. He could see the fatigue and the stress in the set of her shoulders. It hadn’t been a good day. Truthfully since the train crashed there had been more bad days than good. 

The first few days had been chaos, the remaining tail-enders wanted nothing more than to exact revenge on any of the surviving front-enders. While the front-enders were happy with the way things were prior to the train crashing and looking to restore a more “natural” order. Factions developed, groups splintered, fights broke out. 

Several months had passed now, most of the remaining front-enders had moved on or were dead. Curtis and his group had found a small village not far from the crash site and had taken over the houses, erected fences, and other security measures. The men got up every day and went hunting or took care of fortifying the village. Most of the women were older ladies well past their prime but they helped as much as they could here and there, cooking, cleaning, sewing new clothes out of anything they could. Their village was made up of people from all sections of the train, they all worked together, everyone pulled their weight or they were cast out. 

*****

He met her three weeks after the crash. He and the other men had gone out hunting looking to bring down something bigger like a bear, or wolf both for the meat but also for the fur. The hunting party had been out for a little while and he was about twelve or fifteen paces ahead of the rest of the group when she jumped out of a tree onto his back trying to attack him with a sharpened rock. He fought her off but she gave him a run for his money. Eventually, he was able to pin her, they had fallen on the ground her back was to his front, his legs wrapped tightly around hers to keep her from kicking while his hands pinned her wrists together. 

“Stop struggling, I’m not going to hurt you,” he yelled as she still attempted to thrash wildly in his hold. A few seconds after his words sank in he felt her relax slightly. Her body was still taught with tension but she relaxed enough for him to make an offer. 

“I just want to talk, if I let you go will you relax?” She considered her options briefly before she nodded. Curtis huffed out a breath and let the woman go, when she turned around it was like someone had punched him in the solar plexus. 

“Y/N?” he practically whispered? 

She was looking around wildly. “Do I know you?” 

“Curtis,” he said pointing to himself. 

“Curtis?” she said disbelief coloring her tone before she threw herself into his arms, knocking him back into the snow. “I can’t believe you’re here,” she sobbed, her voice muffled by the thick layers of jackets. 

His mind was moving a hundred miles an hour as he held her in the snow while the rest of his men looked at him waiting for instructions. He glanced to his second in command Noah, and nodded for them to keep moving. 

“I’ll meet you back home tonight,” Curtis said as the troop continued up the mountain. “Y/N,” he cooed, once he felt her shoulders stop shaking. “Y/N” he tried again. “Where have you been staying since the crash? We shouldn’t be out in the open like this. It’s not safe.” 

She abruptly sat up, her eyes narrowing at him, silently assessing the threat he posed. 

“I’m not going to hurt you I promise.” 

“Give me your weapons,” she said holding out her hand.

“No,”

“Then you stay out here.” she shrugged crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Fine,” He huffed handing her his ax, “still a stubborn bitch I see.” 

She shrugged again turning around and walking away “and you’re still a surly asshole. What else is new?” Her witty retort earned her a quick chuckle as he followed her down the mountain. 

They walked in companionable silence as he ruminated on the last time he’d seen her. In the early days things in the tail end were chaos. After the protein blocks started getting dolled out regularly and things calmed down he had found her. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. So full of life and light always helping anyone she could, and she would not give him the time of day. He spent months trying to atone for his mistakes, he helped people where he could, he worked closely with Gilliam, and generally worked to earn her affections. Eventually, his persistence won her over and they were inseparable for years until one day Mason came and took several of the younger women, and he never saw her again. He had always assumed she was dead but obviously he was wrong. 

“Where did they take you?” She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. 

“At first?” he just nodded in response. She took a deep breath before she began walking again. 

“They kept us all in the prison section for a little while, a week or so I would guess. A few of the girls died. They moved the rest of us to the pleasure car, a few of us were selected to be permanent “pets” for some of the more affluent single men.” She paused for a second in her story looked around and whistled three notes before pushing on a log leaning up against a rock. When the log moved a small opening was revealed, Curtis wasn’t entirely sure he could fit through it but he ducked and shimmied when she beckoned him to follow. Eventually, the small opening gave way to a large cavern. 

Along the edges of the cavern piles of threadbare blankets made up some makeshift beds. There was a makeshift filtration system set up to filter melted snow so it could be drunk. A small stack of firewood was up against another section of the wall, while in the middle a small fire burned. Around the fire sat five children the oldest looked to be about ten or twelve the youngest no more than four. Curtis’s jaw dropped and he looked towards Y/N for clarification. He watched her walk over and pick up the youngest, cradling her tightly to her body as she ruffled the oldest’s hair smiling at the rest of the group. She said something to the children that he didn’t quite hear, but they all looked at him and smiled. Finally, she walked back over to him the child still wrapped around her like a baby koala. 

“Come sit, there is more I need to tell you. I wasn’t in the pleasure car very long before the powers that be realized I wasn’t ideally suited to that work.”   


Curtis snorted, “If I remember correctly you were amazing at that kind of work.” he smiled at her as she slapped him in the chest lightly with the back of her hand. 

“It wasn’t that I couldn’t do the work,” she started looking at the ground “I wasn’t good for the car because I was pregnant.” Curtis sucked in a breath his eyes as wide as saucers as he put everything together. 

“Is that….. Is she... “ he tried, tripping over his words as he gestured towards the little girl in her arms. 

“Your daughter? Yes.” He pulled his beanie off his head and ran his hands through his hair trying to process the new information. “They kept me in rotation until I started showing. Then I was given to a very wealthy front end passenger who had a thing for pregnant women. Once I had her they said I could only keep her if I went back into rotation within two weeks. It was awful but I did what I had to do.” 

Curtis looked down at the little girl in Y/N’s arms. Her face was tucked into her mother’s neck and she was peering at him shyly through a curtain of dirty blond hair. He smiled at her and chuckled as she hid her face in her mother’s shirt. He watched in amusement as she abruptly sat up in Y/N’s arms and whispered in her ear. 

“This is your daddy. Do you want to introduce yourself?” the little girl reached out and began stroking his beard while she shook her head no. 

“Sorry, there weren’t many men in the workers room for the pleasure car, and if they were too young to grow facial hair.” She smiled watching her daughter stare in wonderment at Curtis’s beard. “Anyway this is Willow. Willow this is your daddy.” 

He stayed and talked to her for a while. He was introduced to the other children the young ones were children of other pleasure car workers the older one was a worker herself. The oldest, Ava, was nine, James was six, Elijah was five, and then Willow was the youngest at four. After several hours the children had all fallen asleep by the fire. He helped her pick them up and move them to their makeshift beds. 

“Come back with me.” 

“What?”

“You can’t stay here with them by yourself. Come back to the village. Stay with me.” She looked from him to the children, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“They can all come, we’ll move into the big house they can all stay with us. Please,” he begged pulling her to face him. “Please I can’t lose you again.” After what felt like an eternity she nodded. 

****

“Enjoying the show,” she asked with a giggle looking over her shoulder at him still leaning up against the door frame. 

He shook his head to clear the memories still floating around. “Always sweetheart,” he purred walking up behind her rubbing his hands all over her slightly swollen belly, feeling her completely relax against him. “Tough day?” 

She nodded. “Willow was being a brat all morning, James was mad you didn’t take him hunting with you so he threw a fit, and I got called outside the perimeter because we found two more.” 

He stilled behind her. “Two more what?” She started playing with the drawstrings of the pants she had just put on. “Two more what?” he asked again.

“Kids.”

“Here?”

“Yes.” 

“Babe,” he groaned dropping his head to her shoulder. 

“Look I know okay, but what was I supposed to do. Those fuckers that you guys chased off last week were using them for sex and left them behind. Fuck one of them is missing an arm. They cut off his arm because he tried to refuse them at first. What was I supposed to do leave them to freeze?” Her hormones were taking control now, she was on the verge of tears. 

“No sweetheart,” he started rubbing her upper arms soothingly, “no of course not. We’re just running out of space here. But they can double up if they have too I suppose. Seven kids who would have thought.” 

“Eight once this one gets here.” She smiled rubbing her belly lovingly. 

“We should probably get in all the loving we can now because once that one gets here I don’t think I’ll be able to touch you again.” He chuckled. 

“We could keep going, get to an even ten or twelve.” she giggled as he drew her back to the bed. He parted her legs, sliding her pants down, smiling as he exposed her already wet core. He bright his face down even with her cunt getting ready to taste her when a little knock sounded on their door. 

He groaned laying his forehead on her belly. “Do you think if we ignore them they will go away?” he asked as the little knock sounded again. 

She chuckled. “No, I don’t. Get the door while I find a shirt.” 

Curtis got up adjusting his hardon so it wasn’t so evident and opened the door. Outside little James was doing his best to carry Willow, who wasn’t much smaller than he was. 

“We had a nightmare,” James said. “We sleep with you?”

“What do you say?” Y/N called from behind him now fully clothed. The children looked at each other for a second. 

“Pweese?” Willow asked. 

“Good job,” Curtis said, scooping up one child in each arm and depositing them in the middle of the bed. It was only a few minutes later when Elijah and Timmy crawled up into the bed too, and a few minutes after that when Ava came to the door concerned for the other kids. 

“Do you want to join us Ava?” Y/N asked over the sleeping children. 

“No, I don’t want Frankie and Emma to be worried when they wake up. I just went to check on them and they were all gone. I got worried.” 

“You’re a sweet girl. If any of you need us tonight just come wake us okay?” 

Ava nodded, “goodnight.” 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” 

After Ava left Curtis looked over at her “Frankie and Emma?”

“The new ones, Frankie is Ava’s age I think she might have a little crush on him. Emma is the same age as Timmy.” 

Just then James cracked open a sleepy eye bringing a finger to his lips “shhh, bedtime.” he mumbled before going back to sleep. 

Curtis stared at her, over four tiny heads, in the dying light of the fire captivated by her beauty. “I love you Y/N.” he whispered to her reaching across the children to take her hand. 

“I love you too.” Her sleepy voice replied before they were shushed once again by one of their five-year-olds. 


End file.
